This Is It
by ck.kapoor
Summary: Owen Hunt is still chief of surgery, but he has some hiring to do. Addison is ready to leave L.A. Teddy hates being chief at MEDCOM. Pairings: Addek, Teddy/Mark
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

This is my first fan fic. It's going to focus on Addison, her sister Allison and Teddy.

Allison Montgomery is Addison's younger sister who does the exact same thing as her. I imagine her acting a lot like Amelia. I just felt Addison needed a sister. Jackson Avery is in this fic but I have changed him. He is now related to Derek by being his younger brother, don't know how it works but it does. His name is Jackson Shepherd; he is not a resident but an attending; he and Derek are Co-Chief of Neuro Surgery. He is about the same age as Allison. He has always had a thing for Allison but Allison never noticed.

The pairings will most likely be Derek/Addison, Mark/Teddy and Jackson/Allison.

* * *

><p>The Chief of Surgery is in desperate need of a surgeon for the neonatal department, more precisely, he needs a Chief of Neonatal surgery. To keep up the Seattle Grace Mercy West standards, he'll need the best. Owen Hunt can only think of one world class neonatal surgeon, he doesn't exactly know her, but has heard great things about her. The only time they meet was when they worked together to save Callie and her baby. He gets Dr. Addison Montgomery's phone number from Richard Webber and begins to dial. While ringing, he wonders if she'll even want the job, considering her past at the hospital and with the people, but he needs the best.<p>

Addison Montgomery wasn't particularly thrilled about Los Angeles these days; she went there to start fresh. She wanted a baby, couldn't have one, wanted loved-didn't find that. She got involved with the wrong guys, the story of her life. Her last relationship was with Sam, her bestfriends ex-husband who happens to be her ex-husbands bestfriend, well former bestfriend since they don't keep in touch, but you get the point. Addison was so done with Los Angeles. The ringing of her cell phone brought her back to reality. She answers without looking at the screen 'Hello'

'Hello, this is Chief of Surgery, Dr. Owen Hunt calling from Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital. Is this Dr. Addison Montgomery?'

'I thought Richard Webber was still Chief of Surgery, has he retired?'

'Dr. Webber stepped down but has not retired, offering me the job" Owen answered nervously.

'Oh, well, this is Dr. Montgomery speaking. What can I do you for?'

'Seattle Grace Mercy West has not has not had a successful running Neonatal department, well since the day you left and I would like to change that'

'Why am I not surprised? But I'm listening, go on.'

'I am offering you your old job back: an attending neonatal surgeon as well as being Chief of Neonatal surgery.'

Addison had not expected a job offer; she thought this was going to be the Chief requesting her to fly down to Seattle for a consult. She really did want to leave, but there was one issue. It wasn't a major issue; well it depends on who you ask. Addison now worked as a co-doctor; the world class neonatal surgeon had a partner in crime: her sister Allison Montgomery.

She responded to Dr. Hunts offers

'I will take your job offer on one condition, this condition must be met or I have no choice but to turn you down.'

'What kind of condition?'

'I know longer work solo. My sister, Allison Montgomery and I are a team, in order for me to accept your job offer you will have to be willing to hire both of us so we can be Co- Chief of Neonatal surgery.'

'This condition can definitely be met; I am more than ecstatic to know I have two world class neonatal surgeons apart of my staff.'

'When would you like us to start?'

'How long would the two of you need to get settled here?'

'One month would be great.'

'Alright, I will meet you and your sister in a month. Good day Dr. Montgomery.'

'See you soon Dr. Hunt'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison was happy to be leaving Los Angeles but how was she going to tell her little sister they were moving because she accepted a job for the both of them.

Allison had just walked through the door.

'Hey, what's with that look on your face?'

'Um, I need to talk to you.'

'What's wrong? Is it something about Archer, or worse, did The Captain do something? Will I need wine?'

'It's not about them, but you might need wine.'

'I never turn down wine! Oh, what is it? Come on, just spit it out.'

'I accepted a job in Seattle for you and me, yay!'

'What?'

'You keep saying we need to leave this place, go somewhere new!'

'It's new for me, but you said you hated Seattle."

'That was then, different times. It won't be the same this time. Your excited, admit it!'

'Just a little, does Derek know about this?'

'I don't care; we start in a month by the way.'

'This should be fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Owen was relieved; he has the Neonatal Department under control. He decided he is not going to tell anyone who the new surgeons are mostly because he doesn't want to see Derek's reaction, the ex's will have to figure that out on their own.

Owen was just on his way to see his wife, Cristina Yang but his phone started to ring. He looked at the screen of his phone; it was a familiar name, one he hasn't seen in a while. He answered:

'Hello'

'Hi Owen'

'Is everything okay Teddy?'

'Why do you think something's wrong?'

'Well, let me see, the last time I heard of you was two years ago."

'It goes both ways Owen, plus I was still pissed you fired me. . . I'm joking, and being Chief is time consuming and exhausting, not like you can't relate.'

'Ok, ok, how are you? If it makes you feel better, everyone around here misses you.'

'It does, and honestly I'm drained, this job has drained me. I hate being Chief."

'You have only been at it for a year; give it time, it'll get better.'

'I don't plan on finding out, mostly because I quit.'

'You didn't.'

'I did, that's why I called.'

'You called to tell you quit your chief positon at MEDCOM, that's perfect.'

'Oh, relax. That's not the only reason I called, I also need you to un-fire me so I can have my job back.'

'Teddy I. . .' Teddy interrupted.

'Owen, please. I miss SGMW.'

'Because you're my bestfriend and I really need a new Chief of Cardio.'

'Thank you so much Owen. I'll start in a month, see you!'

'Bye. . .'

Teddy was nervous to go back to SGMW, the place where her husband had passed away, but she's in a better place now. She has found a way to cope with his death. She's been in relationships that have helped her move on from Henry, but that's all they have done. Although nervous, she was happy to have her old job back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

News around SGMW spreads faster than the plague. Everybody new within days about the new department heads, but nobody except for Owen knew who they were, driving everyone crazy.

The residents, Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Lexie, and April were all sitting in the cafeteria together, guessing who the new attending's would be.

'Owen better bring a great Cardio attending' said Cristina

'It's not like anyone can stay when you're their resident' said Alex

'Your husband is Chief, withhold sex from him' said Lexie

'I tried but it's not working' said Cristina

'Why don't you ask Derek, Meredith?' said April

'That's so not happening.' said Meredith

'Mer, you two broke up two years ago, and you said your friends.' said Cristina.

'Not happening.' said Meredith

'Whatever, we'll find out soon enough.' said Cristina

* * *

><p>Should I continue?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't known Grey's Anatomy . . . unfortunately.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>One month has passed, and nobody except for Owen knows who the new attendings are. All the attending are in a conference room, waiting to find out.<p>

Teddy is sitting in a room, right across the conference where everyone is. She can't help but feel good in her navy blue scrubs and white lab coat; its reminds her of all the good memories that were made wearing the exact same outfit. She sees two other doctors walk in and recognizes one of them. Teddy remembers Owen telling her about two neonatal surgeons joining SGMW the same day as her, but one thing kept bugging her. Why they both are dressed in designer clothes with Louis Vuittons. Where are their navy blue scrubs? At least they had a white lab. Teddy spoke first.

'Hello, I'm Dr. Teddy Altman.'

'Hello, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery. We have worked together, haven't we?'

'On Callie's surgery, if I remember correctly.'

'Right, oh, this is my sister Dr. Allison Montgomery.'

'Hello, nice to meet you' said Allison

'Likewise, so you two are world class neonatal surgeons and double board certified, impressive!'

'With a masters in genetics but yeah' said Allison

'Well from what I've heard, you're a cardio goddess, equally impressive!' said Addison

'I do what I can; I think my biggest accomplishment is being liked by Cristina Yang.' said Teddy

'I take back what I said, you're more impressive than me, and you deserve an award for that. God, she started calling neonatal "Vagina Squad" when I first started here. She made fun of any who was on my service.' said Addison

'Who's Cristina Yang?' said Allison

'That's a long story.' Both of them said hysterically

'Don't you already work here?' asked Allison

'I did before, but I recently got my job back.' said Teddy

'Same with me, so we are the three new attendings.' said Addison

'Ah, no. I'm the new attending. You two are just returning from a very long vacation.' Allison stated

'That's very true.' Teddy responded while laughing.

Owen was observing the conversation between the three.

'I'm glad you three got a chance to introduce yourselves, but you will have to continue later. Your co-workers are getting anxious.'

Teddy, Addison, and Allison followed Owen into the conference room full of attendings, seeing familiar faces. Everybody except for Derek got up from their chairs to go talk to the three. After some catching from everyone, Teddy disappeared with Callie and Arizona to catch up on their lives and on baby Sofia. Mark has gotten paged; he gave Addison and Allison a welcome hug and made a plan to meet up for lunch. Allison asked Jackson to give her a tour of SGMW, since she is actually new and no idea where the neonatal area is. The last two people in the conference are Addison and Derek, Derek was still sitting in his chair.

'Someone surprised to see me?' Addison said

'What are you doing here Addison?'

'I work here again.'

'But you run a practice in L.A.'

'No, I used to run a practice in L.A. But I haven't made many fond memories their and when Dr. Hunt offered me a job I thought why not.'

'Why is Allison here?'

'Allison and I work as co-neonatal surgeons, like you and Jackson.'

'Why did you choose to come back? Why SGMW'

'Relax Derek; I'm not here to steal you from your precious Meredith. You just assume I'm here for you. Well news flash Mr. sorry I mean Dr. the whole world revolves around me, I'm not here for you, I'm here for me. I'm sorry my presence still makes you nauseous, I will try my best to stay out of your way.' Addison stormed out before Derek could answer, she didn't think that's how her day would begin.

Derek just sat in his chair. He didn't reply or say anything at all. Addison joining SGMW confuses him; he basically gave up his marriage with her to be Meredith which didn't last. Now Addison thinks he's still with Meredith, and he didn't tell her he's not. He wonders how he can be in a relationship while he works with his ex-girlfriend and now his ex-wife. Does he still have feelings for his ex-wife? Were they ever gone? Derek doesn't want to find out, but he no longer has a choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison needed to find Allison, but where did she go, they still had to meet the residents. Allison is still touring SGMW with Jackson, they were catching up, the last time they talked face to face was years ago.

'The last time we saw each other was when we passed the intern exam.' said Allison

'That was almost seven years ago.'

'Now look at us, world class surgeons and all.'

'Nobody saw that one coming!'

'Speak for yourself, I'm a Montgomery, greatness is expected since the day I was born.'

'You Montgomerys must have had it so hard' Jackson said sarcastically

'Don't play the wealthy privileged card on me, that isn't fair, you've seen my parents.'

'Says the wealthy privileged surgeon'

'Whatever, so how's Seattle?'

'It rains, like a lot, but other than that, I wouldn't know, I'm too busy being a surgeon.'

'You're no fun!'

'Crap, I'm being paged. Let's meet up after work for drinks, there's a bar across the street.'

'Sound good.'

Jackson couldn't be happier, he finally has a chance with Allison and he isn't going to let anyone take her.

Allison had no idea where she was and she desperately needed to find her sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally they found each other and now were waiting to meet the residents. Owen walks in with Teddy and takes them into a room full of residents. The residents were all too busy talking to each other to even notice the four that had walked in. Owen begins; he clears his throat to get everyone's attention

'Can I have everyone's attention? I would like to introduce the three new attendings. While most of you know Dr. Altman and Dr. Montgomery, you don't know the third. She is Dr. Montgomery's younger sister: Dr. Allison Montgomery and they will be co-Chief of Neonatal Surgery. Yang, you're assigned to Dr. Altman's service and little Grey you'll be assigned to Drs. Montgomery's service. The rest of you know where to be.'

Owen, Teddy, Addison, and Allison left the room.

'I can't believe Addison is working here again, and she brought a sister, who looks just as gorgeous. This is going to be hell.' Meredith said

'Quit your bitching! I can't believe Teddy's back, I'm so happy she's the new cardio attending instead of some dud.' Cristina said

'She never really hated you, stop acting like a bitch baby. And your right, her sister is hot; I'm so going to hit that.' Alex said

'She's so out of your league.' Lexie said

'Her older sister wasn't.' Alex responded with a smirk

'You slept with Addison?' a shocked April asked

'More like she slept with me, if you know what I'm saying.' Alex said

'Shut up Alex, yes they had sex, get over it April. Let's go do rounds.' Meredith said

All the residents went to their respective posts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A patient came in who was in cardiac arrest and had severe burns. A nurse screamed

'Call Dr. Altman and Dr. Sloan, we have an emergency patient!'

Teddy and Cristina were paged and were scrubbing into surgery, while Mark was already in the OR working on the patient.

'So how's your first day back?' Mark asked

'Had two surgeries already, this making my third, I'd say I'm having an excellent day.' Teddy said with a smile

'I heard you hated being Chief. Although I was Chief for only one day, I liked it.'

'Being Chief at MEDCOM, trust me, is much harder than being Chief at a regular hospital.'

'I take your word for it. So how have you been since you left Seattle? Any boy toys?'

'Mark, I don't have boy toys, and that's getting personal.'

'Oh, come on, I have a right to know.'

'And why do you have a right to know?'

'Because we dated'

'That counts for nothing, and you can't play that card. You slept with another person while we were dating.'

'Teddy, are you holding a grudge?'

'Not at all, we weren't exclusive, since we're talking about relationships, who is your new item?'

'I'm a good person so I'll tell you, I am not seeing anyone.'

'What about you and little Grey?'

'What about her?'

'You two aren't together, why not?'

'We couldn't work; we're in two very different places.'

'Oh, sad'

The rest of the surgery was completed in silence. Everyone had scrubbed out and the last two were Teddy and Mark.

'I have a great idea.' Mark said

'Oh yeah, and what is that?'

'We should give us another go, but we'll be exclusive. There will be no sleeping with other people. What do you say?'

* * *

><p>What will she say? Review please. Next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I checked, and I still don't own Grey's Anatomy

Thank you for the reviews! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.

* * *

><p><em>From the last chapter<em>

_'Oh, sad'_

_ The rest of the surgery was completed in silence. Everyone had scrubbed out and the last two were Teddy and Mark._

_'I have a great idea.' Mark said_

_'Oh yeah, and what is that?'_

_'We should give us another go, but we'll be exclusive. There will be no sleeping with other people. What do you say?'_

'Never going to happen, Sloan.'

'Why not? I've changed, ask Callie or even Arizona. Come on, I'm a father now, and I tired of messing around. '

'I believe you Mark, I really do, but I can't have anything serious right now. I don't feel ready.'

'It's been over a year since Henry passed away. Do you think I'll die on you or something?'

Teddy just stood there, silent. Mark continued.

'Teddy, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said.'

'Mark, you're an ass. '

'Teddy, listen.'

Before Mark had finished his sentence Teddy had left. She couldn't believe Mark would say that.

Mark thought he was so stupid, why did he bring up Henry or death, those topics are still so sensitive to her. Mark is speaking to himself.

'Good job Mark, that was just perfect. Teddy will totally want to date me now. God, she's the one person I can see myself with and I blew it. Perfect, just perfect, I manage to make her sad and pissed off within 24hrs. I'm such an ass.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison thought she had a pretty good first day, if you leave out the fight between her and Derek. Allison and she performed two natural births, two caesarean sections, and one in-utero surgery. Lexie Grey is an excellent resident, Addison and Allison were both impressed by her surgical skills, little Grey would be fantastic in neonatal. Now she is tired and ready to go home, well the Archerfield Hotel because her and her sister's new house still required a month to be ready. Addison also managed to avoid Derek all day, which is never hard because he was surely doing the same, and he's an expert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy was exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhausted. Cristina is still her most promising resident, and she has great things planned for Cristina. They had a wonderful day, full of surgeries, which most likely made Cristina feel like the luckiest surgeon on the planet. Everything went great today, except for one thing, Mark. Mark Sloan was an ass, the ultimate ass, Teddy didn't mind that he asked her out, she was sort of flattered, but when he mentioned Henry's death and then joked about his own, Teddy got mad. Death is not something to joke about, and Mark knows better. But now it was time to forget about work, and Mark, because Teddy was at her home, the same cottage she had rented previously with the bambi deer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As planned, Allison was waiting for Jackson for the drinks at a bar, Addison had told her the name, but she can't remember what it's called, she does remember the bartenders name Joe. Instead of waiting at the hospital she walks over to the bar and decides to wait there.

'Well, Miss, I've never seen you around her. What can I get you?' asked Joe

'You must be Joe, I just moved here from L.A. and I work across the street. I will have vodka, straight.'

'Here's your drink, so are you a doctor?'

'Yes, I'm a surgeon, but you must get a lot of us.'

'I do, I know a surgeon that moved to L.A.'

'It's probably my sister, Addison, and if it is, she also moved here.'

'I knew you looked familiar, so what kind of surgeon are you?

'The same as my sister.'

'Well, I remember her being a very impressive one, and I'm sure you are too.'

'That's what they say.'

'So, are you waiting for someone?'

'Yeah, I'm waiting for my friend, Jackson.'

'Well, speak of the devil.' Joe said right as Jackson walked in.

'Sorry I'm late, the craniotomy went longer than planned.'

'It's alright; Joe's been keeping me company and getting me drunk, Joe you're a great person.'

'Thank you, and that's my job.' Joe replied

'It seems like you're already drunk. How many drinks have you had?'

'Only two.'

'Two plus three.' Joe said

'Joe can I have a shot of whiskey.' Jackson asked while shaking his head

'That's gross.' Allison said

Allison woke up the next morning with a headache, her goal was to turn off the stupid alarm and go back to bed. After she managed to turn the alarm off, she felt a warm body pressed up behind her. Memories from the night before flooded her brain, and all she was thinking was this can't be happening. She prayed the body beside her was not a naked Jackson Shepherd, anybody but him, but she was a wasp and God didn't know who she was so that prayer did no good. She turned around ever so slowly to see a very naked Jackson Shepherd sleeping. Allison quietly got out of bed, and put on some clothes, she was thankful to be in her own hotel room. She contemplated on waking up Jackson, but she had to, they both had to be at work in about two hours. She went by the bed and whispered

'Jackson, wake up. We have to go to work.'

'Hmm, I want to sleep.'

'Come on, get up.'

'I'm up, I'm up. Wait why am I naked in a hotel room? Isn't this your hotel room? Oh my god, we had sex last night.'

'Yes, Captain obvious, now keep it down I have a headache, and you have to leave. We have to go to work soon.'

'Well good morning to you too.'

'Seriously, you have to leave.'

'Alright, can I have some coffee first?'

'It's being made and you can't tell anyone about this, and, oh, this will never happen again. We just got really drunk.'

'Ok.'

'Now put some clothes on, and have some Advil.'

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up shortly. Please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shonda owns Grey's Anatomy, not me.

Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Addison and Allison walked into the hospital together. Allison was occupied with last night's memories; strangely, it felt good to be with Jackson but at the same time wrong. She wondered how to act now, would it be awkward to work with Jackson, does he want to repeat last night, does he want more, does she want more. So many thoughts in her brain, it felt like it would explode. Allison was brought back to reality when Addison began telling her about the fight with Derek.<p>

'After you left the conference room with Jackson, Derek and I got into a fight.'

'What was the fight about?' Allison asked while cringing at Jackson's name

'He's pissed because I decided to work here again'

'I thought you didn't care about Derek.'

'I don't, but still. I was hoping we could be civil, I should have known that was too much to ask for.' Addison said whilst shaking her head

'I slept with Jackson!' Allison blurted and immediately looked down; she could never keep this from Addison.

'It's always about my baby sister.'

'Please be serious.'

'I don't know what to say. I never thought you liked him, like that anyway.'

'I didn't, we just got really drunk last night and one thing led to another.'

'Did you two talk about it this morning?'

'Not exactly. Once I woke up, I was shocked and kicked him out.'

'Allison!' Addison exclaimed

'Did you expect me to make breakfast?'

'Have fun dealing with that.'

'Why do I always do this?!'

'Was he at least good?'

'Beyond, better than Sloan if you ask me!'

'Shepherd men always leave women wanting more.' Addison said with a grin

'Shut up.' Allison said, thinking her sister did have a point.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy is lying in her bed in a camisole; she had a day off from work. She was glad, not because she didn't like work, but she didn't want to see Mark or deal with him. Her door bell was ringing; she went to answer wondering who it could be. Owen is the only person that knows where she's living and he's working today. Teddy opened the door revealing a very "McSteamy" Mark Sloan with flowers in his hands.

'How do you know I live here?' Teddy asked

'Hello to you too, and I remember you lived here before so I gave it a shot.'

'What do you want?'

'Teddy, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a total ass, please forgive me.'

'No, leave!' Teddy said almost slamming the door in Mark's face

'Please Teddy!' Mark begged while stopping the door from closing

'Why should I forgive you, give me one good reason?'

'I don't have a good reason, I keep disappointing you, but I want us to start fresh.'

Teddy stood there. It was really sweet of him to drive here just to apologize, he could have easily done this at work, plus he brought a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

'Ok, we can start fresh. I'll see you at work.' Teddy said again almost closing the door in his face

'Hold on, these are for you and I have the day off, I know you have the day off too.'

'Thank you for the flowers.'

'Won't you invite me in?' Mark asked

'That's probably not a good idea.'

'And why is it not a good idea?'

'Ok, come in.'

Mark followed Teddy into her house, it looked the same as the last him he was here. He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

'Yeah, just make yourself at home.' Teddy said while rolling her eyes.

'Aren't you going to offer me something to drink?'

'No, since you've already made yourself at home you can find something yourself. I'm going to go change.'

'Why?'

'Why am I going to change? Well, Mark, I'm wearing a camisole and I have a visitor.'

'But you look hot in that and I don't mind.'

'You'll never change.'

'I said we should start fresh, nothing about me changing my ways. No need to feel nervous in a camisole, nothing I haven't seen before.'

'I'm changing.' Teddy said leaving Mark in the living room all by himself

Teddy came back from her room in a black dress with floral print and some makeup on. Mark couldn't help but stare; he thought she looked gorgeous in the dress with waves in her hair and very little makeup.

'You're staring.'

'Umm, sorry, you look nice.'

'Thank you, so we both have the day off, what are you planning.'

'I have a few things in mind, some require a bedroom.'

'Wow there cowboy, slow down.'

'Thought I'd give it a try. How about we explore, I've lived here for so many years and I barely know Seattle.'

'Why not.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at SGMW, Addison and Allison were having a busy day. It seemed like every attending had a pregnant women that needed immediate attention. The next patient they are about to see is a five month pregnant women with a head injury, and of course the doctors on the case are Derek and Jackson. The Montgomerys did a wonderful job avoiding them but they couldn't forever.

'What's the problem? Addison asked while Allison was getting the gel ready for an ultrasound

'We just wanted to make sure the baby is healthy after the fall.' Derek answered

'Baby seems perfectly healthy at five months.' Allison said

'Can I talk to you outside?' Derek asked Addison

'Go ahead, I can handle this.' Allison said to Addison

Derek and Addison went outside to talk and Allison and Jackson were assisting the patient.

'About yesterday, I was just overwhelmed, I'm sorry.' Derek said

'Why are you overwhelmed?'

'We haven't worked together in a long time and I thought it would be awkward to work with my exs.'

'Exs? Are you talking me and that doe-eyed nurse?'

'No, I'm talking about you and Meredith.'

'You broke up with her again, you have a problem.'

'Why are you getting mad at the fact Meredith and I broke up.'

'WHY? Because you were in love with her so much that you didn't even bother trying to make our marriage of almost eleven years work.'

'Didn't stop you from sleeping with Mark again, or Karev, or the multitude of men you've slept with.'

'It always goes back to Mark, Mark wasn't the problem, you were, and he just bruised your ego. And why do you care how many men I slept with, it's none of your business! By the way, the other men were after we got a divorce, not before'

'It may not to be my business anymore, but I hate hearing about how you slept with this person or that person. I was married to you; you're the love of my life, that's not easy for me.

'First of all, I WAS the love of your life, and secondly, it was no walk in the park watching you and Meredith when we WERE married.'

'You're probably so happy that Meredith and I broke up then.'

'You're an idiot. When you were dating that nurse I encouraged Meredith to go after you. I loved you; I wanted you to be with happy, even if it wasn't with me.'

'Oh.'

'Whatever, page me if you need a consult, other than that, don't bother with me.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison can't believe Derek and Meredith broke up again; they put her through hell for nothing. What Addison needed was sex, she needed to find a man that would never turn her down, she needed Mark. She and Allison are sitting in the attendings lounge.

'Have you seen Mark anywhere?' Addison asked Allison

'Why, we don't have a patient that needs a consult from him.'

'It's not for a patient, it's for, uh, me.'

'Someone wants to get it on with Mark.'

'So what if I do!'

'Settle down their tiger, I'm pretty sure he has the day off. Addie, why don't you start fresh with someone new, someone that's not Mark?'

'I don't want a relationship, I just want sex.'

'I'm pretty sure I get the sleeping around trait from you.'

'Nope, that would be from The Captain.'

'Very true, so what did Derek want?'

'He wanted to apologize for yesterday, but then we got into another heated argument. Do you know he and Meredith broke up again?'

'Ahh, that's why you need sex,'

'Why are you talking about?'

'All the times you and Derek fought when you were married, afterwards you two would have angry sex or makeup sex. God I hated staying a night when you two would fight.'

'That's nonsense.'

'No, it's not. Since you can't have sex with Derek, you go to your second option; Mark.'

'Changing the topic, did you talk to Jackson?'

'No, we both seem to be doing a spectacular job avoiding that conversation.'

'I'll see how long that lasts.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teddy and Mark spent the entire day site seeing Seattle; they both had a wonderful time. Teddy is surprised she liked spending the day with Mark, and Mark was happy about the fact Teddy enjoyed herself.

'When you said explore, I thought you meant as in woods and fishing.' Teddy told Mark as they walked up to her house.

'Did you not enjoy yourself? A surprised Mark asked

'No, I did, I also like the other exploring, as in nature exploring.'

'Well, we'll have to do that another day.'

'Who said anything about another day?'

'I'll just show up here again and you'll have no choice but to come.'

'Smart plan.'

'So, you're not going to invite me in?'

'It's late, and I'm tired. I really did have fun today. Thank you Mark.'

'So did I, and there is more to come.'

They both stared at each other, looking straight into each other's eyes. Mark stepped closer to Teddy, making Teddy's heart beat faster. He leans forward and kisses her, and she reciprocates. For the both of them it felt different from the first time they kissed. It felt like time has stopped. Teddy finally broke the kiss and said goodbye before going into her home. Mark walked to his car with a smile on his face. He was so consumed with the memory of their kiss, he barely heard his phone ring. He answered.

'Hey Addison, what's up.'

'Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have some fun.'

'Addie, you know I would, but I'm trying to be with someone and she wouldn't like me sleeping with someone again.'

'My Mark is growing up, I understand. So tell me who she is, you've been with her before, is it little Grey?'

'It's not Lexie, she and I never worked. It's Teddy Altman.'

'You two would make a great couple, and you two would have the cutest babies!'

'First she has to agree to date me, and then we'll start making babies.' Mark said with a grin, thinking about making babies with Teddy

'I'm happy for you, so, I'll see you tomorrow, bye.'

'Bye.'

Mark hung up the phone and decided to go to Derek's house to catch the game and have some guy time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark walked into Derek's house.

'Hey man.' Mark said to Derek

'Oh hey, how was your day off?'

'It was fantastic, I spent it with Teddy.'

'Teddy, as in the Teddy we work with.'

'Yeah, any other Teddy we know?'

'No, but why'd you spend your day with Teddy?'

'I got her mad yesterday, so I went over to her house to apologize and then we explore Seattle.'

'Oh, interesting. Hey, could you do me a favour?'

'What is it?'

'Could you not sleep with Addison?'

'Seriously, first Addison calls and asks me to come over for sex and now you ask me not to. Don't you see I'm trying to be with Teddy, so yeah, I can do you a favour, and I won't sleep with Addison.'

'Addison called to have sex with you?'

'Why do you care, you two are divorced. She can sleep with whomever.'

'I don't care.'

'Don't tell me you're jealous. Wait, you still love her, don't you? You and Meredith are over, and now your ex-wife is back in your life. I'm so right.'

'I don't know! I'm so confused right now. I think I still love her. I can't stand the thought of her being with anyone else. And I am jealous she called you for sex.'

'She's not going to be single for long. What are you going to do?'

'I have no idea.' Derek knew Mark had a point, Addison did not like being alone.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


End file.
